The Battle Scenes: Kesshite Kengaemasu
by Demoness of Evil
Summary: The battle is over, but not everyone makes it out alive. Can someone lose what they thought was their everything and still be whole? Oneshot/Series. InuyashaxKagome


This one almost had me crying, I don't know if people will like it, but that's what reviews are for I guess. The title means 'Never Think' the song written by Rob Pattinson for Twilight. It was the song that I listened to as I wrote this horriblely sad fanfiction.

XxXxX Douzo Ie XxXxX

Sweat and tears clouded her vision for mere seconds, but that's all it took to make the tainted hanyou Naraku become a burning pile of flesh. Kagome let the tension seep out of her sore muscles. She broke out into a small smile, and turned towards where she'd last seen Inuyasha. The smile fell fast, as the scene before her sunk in. Her heart plummeted to the depths of the earth. Her legs frozen for a fraction of a second, before they snapped into action and raced towards her hanyou. _'No, no, NO! Inuyasha! PLEASE No!'_ he legs directed her as her head drowned in thoughts. When she finally reached her hanyou's side her legs gave out and she slide to the ground next to the dying hanyou. _'NO, it can't end this way, it just can't. Shippo, Inuyasha.'_ Kagome looked upon the once mighty hanyou, who now lay broken and bleeding, from a wound to his heart, his eyes opened and connected with hers.

"K-Ka-gome" his strangled voice reached her ears, and she winced. She reached, grasping Inuyasha's hand in her own.

"Shh, you're fine, it'll be okay" she murmured to him, even though she knew she was lying. Inuyasha's chest heaved and he let out a harsh laugh.

"D-don't lie t-to me Kagome, I-I'm not gunna m-make it off th-this battlefield" he stuttered and blood dribbled down his chin. Kagome's tears raced down her face. _'There has to be something I can do!'_ Her eyes zoomed around assessing his injuries and what supplies were needed.

"We need bandages, and, and tourniquets, and and…" her words died off as she saw Inuyasha shake his head no.

"It won't m-matter Kagome, My wounds won't heal as fast to-tonight's th-the new moon" he managed to say. Kagome's eyes grew huge, and she twisted her head to see that there indeed, was no moon in the sky. Her tears ran freely down her face.

"B-but, you've healed from worse. Inuyasha, please, don't leave me…" she whispered, her tears were drowning her sight and she angrily wiped them away.

"Not this time Kagome, I'm sorry, I ne- I never wanted to-to leave you" he whispered as his body shuttered with the effort. Kagome placed her hands over his wound, and tried; with everything she had in her, to stop the bleeding. His crimson blood stained her fingers, but she just continued in her futile attempts. Inuyasha's claws dug into the ground as a wave of toxic miasma ravaged his insides.

"Please, Inuyasha I need you, we all do. Your time here isn't done. Please stay here" she cried, that's all she could do at this point, she knew that she wasn't helping with her efforts to stop the bleeding. Kagome looked up, having felt a presence she looked above her to see Kikyo standing there. The miko had placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome let her body sag against Kikyo's leg, not knowing what else to do. _'She knows, she knows that Inuyasha, that Inuyasha is dying.'_ The words echoed hollowly in her head. After a long while of their companion like silence, Kikyo knelt down to Kagome.

"I am sorry for the way things turned out Kagome, but I can make at least one thing right" the miko's voice sounded clear and full of pain. Within seconds Kagome saw a white Reikon, slip out of Kikyo's body and felt it slam into hers. Kagome gasped as the shear force of her completed soul shook her frame. She was vaguely aware that Kikyo's body was now a pile of clay. When her eyes finally focused they immediately traveled to find Inuyasha. Her emotions over took her for a moment and she threw herself onto Inuyasha, who grunted in response. She almost instantly got up and looked at Inuyasha.

"Sorry" she said simply. Inuyasha grunted.

"S'okay, I've done worse to you, I-I need to, to te-tell you something though Ka-Kagome" he wheezed. Kagome sat up, her hands covered in his blood she let her gaze lock into his.

"Inuyasha…" she said, taking his clawed hand in hers.

"I ne-never thought I'd be able to say this. Ka-Kagome, you're not a jewel detector. Y-you're so m-much more. You m-made me feel like I belonged. For the f-first time in my life, you loved me as I am. Ka-Kagome, I-I l-love you, have always loved you, for always" he managed to say. Kagome's tear coursed down her face.

"I love you too Inuyasha, please, please, don't leave me, I can't be alone, I need you, have always needed you" she managed to say, she let her lean frame fall against his and their lips met in a sweet, slow, sorrow-filled passion. Inuyasha gathered enough strength to raise his hand and rake it through Kagome's hair, leaving spots of blood in its wake. Kagome's tears dribbled onto Inuyasha's face, but they paid it no mind. The kiss ended too soon for either. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes, and saw only love, the purest love she'd ever seen. She watched as tears gathered in his eyes and ran down his face.

"Ka-Kagome, I need you too, pl-please just onc-once more, smile for me" he wheezed as his hand fell to his side. Kagome's tears sprang forth and no dam in the world had any hopes of stopping them. Kagome looked into his eyes and tried, oh Kami how she tried, to summon a smile for her loving, faithful, dying hanyou. Inuyasha let a slight smirk escape from his lips before he gasped in pain. The miasma was running its course and tearing Inuyasha's insides apart, disintegrating them, and leaving destruction in its place. Kagome grabbed his hand as the last glimpse of sunlight slipped away, and Inuyasha's body became still again. A slow pulse started his change. _'No, without his hanyou powers… Inuyasha.'_ Kagome's hands tightened around his. Slowly, as the miasma tore him apart, his silver hair turned black, his golden eyes violet, his claws to human nails, his fangs to human teeth, and his ears to human ears. Tears threatened to drown her, as she watched this once beautiful transformation turn to horror. Inuyasha's body jerked with spasms in a useless effort to rid his body of the deadly miasma.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whined. His eyes connected with hers, they looked at her with nothing but love.

"Ka-Ka-gome, I-I l-lo-ve y-you, f-for n-now a-a-nd, al-wa-ays" he said with his last breath. His body collapsed and ceased movement. Kagome sniffled looking at the broken body of her hanyou.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? INUYASHA! NO, DON'T LEAVE! COME BACK! INUYASHA!" she screamed to the heavens. Her body shook with the screams that erupted from her. The taijiya's eyes overflowed with tears for the miko. The houshi caught Sango as her body slumped to the ground in tears. Miroku couldn't hold his own tears at bay, and the taijiya and houshi cried together, as the broken miko's screams tore apart the heavens in her anguish.

XxXxX Owari XxXxX

Japanese:

_hanyou_: half demon

_miko_: priestess

_reikon_: soul

_kami_: God

_taijiya_: demon slayer

_houshi_: monk

XxXxX  
I'm Sorry, Blame 'Another Time, Another Place' the one that started it all.

Sayonara,

DoE


End file.
